The Tales of Adrien Dupain-Cheng and Marinette Agreste
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: Join Marinette and Adrien, as they embark on a journey of love, friendship, jealously, and happiness mixed with a whole rollercoaster of other emotions, while trying to sort their teenage lives out. Will true love be the key, or will Marinette be shipped off to America before anything romantic could happen between them? Full Summary in fic! :)


Full Summary: Adrien Dupain-Cheng was happy. He had two amazing parents, awesome friends, a black cat, and a great school. He'd never have wished for anything to change. Until he met her...

Marinette Agreste wasn't miserable per say. Sure, she was a famous model, and a great designer, taking after her father, but she didn't think she deserved to be on house arrest, and wanted some semblance of a normal life. So, with the help of her childhood friend Chloe, she convinced her father to let her go to school. And wow was it an amazing experience. And then she met him...

Join Marinette and Adrien, as they embark on a journey of love, friendship, jealously, and happiness mixed with a whole rollercoaster of other emotions, while trying to sort their teenage lives out. Will true love be the key, or will Marinette be shipped off to America before anything romantic could happen between them?

Fic:

She couldn't wait! After five weeks she, with the help of her BFF Chloe, had been able to persuade her dad to go to public school! And Chloe would be there, which was a plus. But she wanted more friends that she could talk to and hang out with, like a normal teenager. She'd heard Chloe tragic tales of being in school, but she didn't care. She wanted to be able to go out, and make friends like Chloe did.

Maybe even get an actual boyfriend that wasn't arranged for once too. That's what normal teenagers did, right? She heard a car outside, meaning Chloe was here to pick her up. With a smile, she picked up her bag, and left. She ran outside to her friend's car, Nathalie opening the door, and she arrived. She climbed in, and Nathalie promptly shut the door behind her, but not before giving Marinette her schedule for the day.

"I can't wait!" She said, turning to Chloe.

"Relax. School's not that exciting."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not for you. I have every right to be excited."

The car pulled up in front of the school. A guy she didn't know opened the door, and Chloe got out, so she did the same. The guy closed the door behind her, went back to the driver's seat, and drove away. Facing the school once again, she took it in. It was a large building, that was for sure. Hopefully she wouldn't get lost. Since Chloe had all ready started walking up the steps, she went after her.

"Do we have any classes together?" Marinette asked her, after she'd caught up.

"Let me check."

She pulled out her phone, prompting Marinette to do the same. Marinette just handed her phone to her friend, clueless as to what she was doing.

"We have homeroom together, first period, lunch, and ninth period."

"Which means..."

"Which means, that you'll be on your own in second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, eighth, and tenth period."

Students always had that many classes? At least she had Chloe to help her find her homeroom.

Right before they entered the building though, Chloe links her arm through Marinette's and whispers, "Walk as fast as you can, and keep your head down." B

efore she could question why, Chloe through the doors open, and a crowd of boys surrounded them. Among them, she could here a few "I love you's" and many "Can I have your autograph's?" Oh right, she was famous.

What was she thinking? The only way she'd ever have a normal life would be if she got a wig, and changed her look, and if her father found out about that, he'd definitely forbid school 'd rather suffer, than that happen.

Holding her head high she said, "I'll do an autograph session first thing after school, but if you don't mind I'd really like to get to class."

And with a flutter of her eyelashes, who would have the heart to ignore her? With a few whoops, and cheers of joy, the guys surrounding them vanished as quickly as they appeared.

"You're seriously gonna do that?"

"Of course! You should always keep your promises."

"But you didn't promise anything."

"It was an unspoken promise."

When they finally arrived to class, Ms. Rose had announced her arrival.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us this year: Marinette Agreste."

She blushed, as she took in the class around her.

"You two can sit anywhere you'd like."

Chloe grabbed her hand, and dragged her towards one of the groups of six. The group Chloe had dragged her to, consisted of two boys, and two girls.

"These are my friends." And she gestured to each in turn. "

Alya and Nino, they're dating by the way, Melody, and Adrien."

Alya and Nino had been sitting next to each other, with Melody next to Nino, Adrien sitting in front of her. Chloe sat in the seat in front of Alya, and Marinette sat in between Chloe, and Adrien.

"So do any of you have history next period?"

"I do." Adrien replied.

"Okay, Marinette? You'll go with Adrien after this class ends."

She nodded, and smiled at her friend. Chloe really was a great friend. And maybe with time, she could consider the people around her friends as well! The bell rang for homeroom, and a group of other students rushed into the classroom. Ms. Rose smiled at them, sending them to their seats with a warning to not let it happen again. Then she addressed the class.

"Since it's the first day, I'm not going to give any work. Please keep your voices down though!"

This was great, Marinette thought to herself, Now maybe I can get to know Chloe's friend.

"So..." Alya said, "Is it fun being famous?"

Their group turned to face her, and she lowered her head. C

hloe not-so-quietly whispered, "She doesn't like talking about that."

"Its fine, Chloe."

She picked her head back up, and faced Alya. If she wanted them to be her friends, she couldn't ignore them.

"It's actually pretty annoying ninety-nine percent of the time. I mean, tell me you wouldn't be annoyed with one hundred, and no I'm not joking, guys chasing you, asking for your autograph, asking you to be their girlfriend, and only because your dad is a famous fashion designer, and not because they want to get to know you, but just get the glory of being famous."

They all paid attention to her rant.

"I never really thought of it that way." Adrien said.

She blushed. Why'm I blushing?

"Yeah, me neither, and if you're uncomfortable talking about something, you can tell us, okay?"

She nodded. Time flew by as she learned their interests, and such. She also got their phone numbers. They even asked her about her personal interests.

"I like designing, and fashion in general. Dancing, and singing, are also fun."

When the bell rang, she picked up her bag, and waited by the door, for Adrien.

"Let's go. His class in on the top floor."

She followed him, and tried not to lose him threw the crowd. When he realized she was struggling, he offered her his hand, and pulled her along to their class. She didn't understand was she kept blushing. They finally reached their class, just as the bell rang, and Adrien released her hand from his. Was it just her, or did it get cold all of a sudden? And why did her hand feel all tingly where he was just holding? These emotions are so confusing.

Maybe it's just nerves after all, everyone here had pretty much been going to school since they were very young. Just like math, and history, the rest of her classes flew by in a flash, and before she knew it she was in the front yard, surrounded by hundreds of high school boys. After what felt like hours, she escaped, and Chloe had given her a ride back home.

"Today was amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved it off. "So... What do you think of Adrien?"

"He's cute." She sighed. "I- I mean, he seems nice." She laughed, nervously.

"Right, of course that's what you meant."

Her face turned bright red.

"Yep."

When they arrived at her house, before anyone could open the door for her, she jumped out of the car, and ran towards her house.

"Bye!" She called over her shoulder.

Chloe rolled her eyes, a smile on her face, before she closed the door, and the driver took her home. That night, Marinette lay in her bed, dreaming about all the new things in her life, in the span of a day. She was happy, something Chloe couldn't say very often, not since her mother passed. Marinette missed her dearly, but she'd overcome the longing for a perfect family a while ago. She had her dad, well somewhat, and Chloe, and all her new friends. This could work. With that thought drifting through her mind, she fell asleep, having amazing dreams that she probably wouldn't recall in the morning, all about a certain blonde-haired, green-eyed baker's son.


End file.
